


meows, neighbor.

by annanobody



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically fluffy sleepy jaebum, i love nora so much, i swear the nora got7 tag was from ao3, i'm sorry for the tags, jinyoung fell too deep and couldn't get back up, she's so pretty, youngjae is jaebum's younger brother here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annanobody/pseuds/annanobody
Summary: jinyoung was actually glad he was woken up from his bad habit because he might or might not have discovered his new neighbor is an angel sent from the heavens





	

**Author's Note:**

> first of all: english is not my first language. i'm sorry if there's any grammatical error or whatsoever, i'm trying my best ;;
> 
> anyway this is actually kind of suck because totally not how I imagined it to be ;; BUT I hope you all enjoy this <3 kudos and comments would be really appreciated!

It was 2 in the morning when Jinyoung heard loud noises from his kitchen. He rubbed his eyes wearily as he got up from his position on the couch. Sleeping on the couch was a really bad habit Jinyoung caught halfway through college. Piles of homework he had to do always make him fall asleep on the couch. Lately, even though he had no homework to do, he always fell asleep on the couch. This is the habit that his bestfriend, Mark, always scolded him about. Jinyoung always whined about having a pain on his back or his waist the next day.

 

“Well maybe if you would just walk a bit more to your room your problem would all be solved and the world would be a better place without Park Jinyoung whining about his back every single day,” his other best friend, Yugyeom (who he bitterly admitted because he resented the younger so much but also loved him with all his heart) responded one day – earning him a slap on his arm (that would definitely leave a mark, Jinyoung knew it).

 

So maybe the noises were not so bad after all. Well, other than the fact it might be a burglar, some kind of wild animal that could eat Jinyoung, a serial killer, or maybe an assassin sent to kill Jinyoung (because Jinyoung might not be the nicest kid you know in town but hey, he’s pretty decent), or even worse- oh. His worries went away the moment a meow resounded around the room. He walked slowly towards the kitchen, trying to not scare the cat away. When he got into the room, he was greeted with a mess. Oh, ‘a mess’ was an underrated statement. Bags of groceries he shopped earlier that day were spilled all over the floor with the contents stepped over. He definitely couldn’t eat some of them. His blood was boiling but the moment he saw the troublemaker parched on the shelf and about to knock over his jar of sugar (cleaning sugar mess was a pain in the ass and Jinyoung had to learn the hard way when Yugyeom accidentally knocked it over just because he was too damn tall) Jinyoung ran across the room – magically avoiding all the obstacles and grabbed the said creature and almost throwing it into another room. The cat meowed twice while Jinyoung spinning it around, trying to figure out whose cat it was. He remembered it belonging to a his new neighbor next door. He saw them few days ago bringing boxes up the elevators with the cat trailing behind him (how he managed to make the cat do that like a dog was a mystery to Jinyoung). He couldn’t see his face clearly because he was in a rush to catch up his class but he looked pretty young to Jinyoung. Jinyoung moved the cat around in his arms as he tried to figure out how it got in on the first place. He looked to his right and saw his balcony door opened a bit. Sighing, he grumbled lowly about why are you so dumb Park Jinyoung and now look at all the mess smh please be smarter and so on. The cat meowed again and he realized he had to return it to its owner. But… it was 2 in the morning. Knocking on someone’s door at such hour might not be the nicest thing to do, especially when you didn’t personally know the person. After lots of grunts and meows and i-hate-my-lifes and kicking-around-like-a-kid-in-distresses Jinyoung decided to bring the cat to its owner.

 

When Jinyoung decided to knock on his neighbor’s door, he was preparing a speech on how he should look after his cat properly so it would not trespass other people’s property and made a mess and other things or something to just argue back if the person got angry for having his door knocked at such hour. But like all the gear in his mind had stopped working, Jinyoung just opened his mouth and gawked at the man before him. He was slightly taller than Jinyoung, wearing a pink hoodie with his hair tousled and small eyes with two dots underneath his left eyebrow. He was rubbing his eyes with sleepy and grumpy expression all over his face but the moment he exchanged glances with Jinyoung, he straightened up right away.

 

“Hey, you’re from next door right?”

 

Jinyoung nodded.

 

“Is there something wrong?”

 

Jinyoung opened his mouth to complain about his cat but then no word actually came out and he was gaping like a dying fish. The person before him then saw a familiar cat on Jinyoung’s arms and chuckled. Oh man, that chuckle. Jinyoung’s sold.

 

“Nora! What are you doing? Ah, don’t tell me she got into your apartment?”

 

Jinyoung closed his mouth and nodded (all while never looking away from the said man before him).

 

“I’m Jaebum. This is Nora. Sorry, she sometimes left the house and got into other people's. Can I take her now?”

 

The man even had the audacity to smile (those perfect teeth! No human has teeth _that_ perfect! Oh well Jinyoung was convinced he’s an angel in disguise by the way) at Jinyoung and Jinyoung couldn’t help but to blush a bit. He let go of the cat and handed it over to Jaebum – their hands brushing a bit and it sent jolts down Jinyoung’s spine.

 

“You want to come in? Just take it as an apology for my cat breaking into your apartment.”

 

“But…” (This is Jinyoung’s actual first word since he met Jaebum and it’s a _but_. Well done, Park Jinyoung.)

 

“It’s okay. I was in the middle of working my homework too. I’ll make you some hot choco so you can rest better after this.”

 

Jinyoung only nodded (again), as he followed Jaebum into his apartment. His apartment looked almost the same with Jinyoung’s, except it still looked pretty plain with only basic furnitures and small photo frames next the TV and some photos hung on the wall. The photos were framed quite nicely and one actually caught his attention. It was a photo of a young boy running down the beach with his back turned and his little feel a bit sunk into the sand. The sky was clear and no other person was seen in the photo. Everything looked so calm and tranquil, Jinyoung could actually feel the breeze hitting his face and the laughter of the young boy ringing in his hair. He was broken away from his trance when a voice called him out and handed him a cup of warm chocolate. Jinyoung already felt like melting into puddle at how nice and cozy all of these feel (even though he met the man only mere minutes ago).

 

“It’s my brother, Youngjae. He’s three years younger than me. He was probably around 7? Then I was 10. It was the first ever photo that I took myself and I think this was the photo that made me fall in love with photography. I love how so many things can be portrayed throughout a single piece of paper like this. I never thought I’d get into this photography this deep though.”

 

Jinyoung was stunned by how much the man said, especially when they just met and he was already telling him personal story. Jaebum sipped his chocolate while looking at the photo then turned to Jinyoung. He smiled – oh god that smile would be the death of Jinyoung – and Jinyoung tried to cover his blush by drinking the hot chocolate. Jaebum sipped his chocolate again (all the while staring at Jinyoung but Jinyoung was too busy trying to distract himself from the butterflies in his stomach to notice that) and he hummed quietly (he knew that song, it’s one of his favorite R&B’s songs ever) as he moved back to the kitchen, probably to wash his cup. The hot chocolate set a relaxing aura around Jinyoung as the warmth spread all over his body and Jinyoung had never felt more like home. Jaebum returned back to the room to retrieve the cup Jinyoung was drinking from. He looked up to see the said man standing in front of him with a smile and a hand about to take his cup. _Except_ , something unexpected happened. Jaebum chuckled, his hand nearing Jinyoung’s face and he almost fainted at how Jaebum brushed away a choco stain on the tip of Jinyoung’s lip. Jinyoung blushed really hard, you’d probably think he’s overheating like a phone put in a microwave (yes he’s blushing _that_ hard because he could feel his whole body emitting heat). Jaebum laughed seeing Jinyoung’s antic but then he pinched Jinyoung’s nose ( _WHO FUCKING PINCHED A STRANGER’S NOSE AT 3 AM IN THE MORNING_ , Jinyoung’s mind screamed) before moving back to the kitchen with Jinyoung's cup in his hand (and he's humming the same song again). If this was what going to happen every time Jaebum’s cat broke into his room, he wouldn’t mind leaving his balcony door wide open every single night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm opening requests for fics to be put in this collection. mainly i want to accept college!AU or first-year-workers!AU (or something like that). so if you have any prompt you want me to write just leave a comment or hmu on twitter @anntrbI <3


End file.
